Warcraft: Non Evil Takeover
by Lord22
Summary: Arthas has claimed Frostmourne and returns to Lordaeron. However the Lich King is about to learn why Paladins do not make ideal Death Knights. Inspired by Monty Python. No longer a oneshot.
1. Non Evil takeover

Yeah, this is what happens when you watch too much monty python, and play too much Warcraft 3. Any one want to take a guess at which skit I parodied.

**Warcraft: Non Evil Takeover**

The meeting that would spell the end of Lordaeron had begun. Prince Arthas Menethil looked over the table at his two primary lieutenants. They alone knew of his intentions regarding the upcoming celebration. Even now they plotted their destruction of the country that they had once been loyal to.

"Alrigh then." said Arthas "The plan is simple enough. We shall enter into Lordaeron city in full force. And thanks to our defeat of Mal'ganis, we shall doubtless be received as heroes by the foolish populace. I will then request an audiance with my father, the King. Given the situation it is almost inevitable that I will be grantedone. Do you two understand."

Falric and Marwynn both nodded in agreement, and Arthas continued, shoving away a lock of his pale blonde hair.

"Now then," he said "when I arrive, my father will undoubtebly want to congratulate us for our great victory. When that happens, I will respond to him with polite acceptance. Everyone got that."

There was a moment of silence. "Go on." said Falric.

Arthas continued "We will then proceed to work to repair the public's opinion of Necromancers. Eventually, when my father dies of old age, I will take the throne."At that point will go to phase three of the operation where in we gradually change the state religion to worship of the Lich King through a combination of persuasion an law changes. The only question now is how to do it. I'm thinking by having zombies construct orphanages might be a good first step." he looked at his two top officers. "Do you two have any input?"

There was silence for a moment before Falric spoke up.

"Sir, this plan seems a bit off, don't you think."

"No, I think it's workable." replied Arthas.

"Well yes it's workable." said Marwynn "But we don't seem to be doing anything evil."

"What do you mean?" said Arthas, almost sounding offended.

"Well…" began Marwynn trying to find the words "Why are we waiting for the King to die?"

Arthas looked at him incredulously "Well they wouldn't give me the throne if my father was still alive would they?" he replied as if it were the dumbest question he had ever heard.

"No, we know that the King needs to be dead." clarified Falric "It's just… well…"

Arthas gave them a dangerous look "What are you trying to say Captain Falric?" There was ice in his tone.

Silence for a moment.

"…Couldn't we just kill the King sir?" said Falric at last deciding to just spit it out.

"Of course not you idiots!" yelled Arthas "What about the plan! I spent weeks drawing up a chart on how to corrupt Lordaeron without killing anyone! And I'm not going to throw the whole thing away because you want to commit regicide!"

"I don't like this order of Death Knights." muttered Marwynn.

"Why not!" said Arthas.

"Well we never break the bloody Paladin code!"

"What do you mean!" replied the Champion of the Lich King, grabbing Marwynn by the horns on his helmet.

"Remember when the Lich King told us to raise your previous soldiers and their families in undeath."

"Yeah, and what was wrong with that!"

"Nothing" said Marwynn, sounding slightly scared "except for the fact that you just promoted them all and began looking into ways you could make undead monstrosities more family friendly."

"How dare you-" began Arthas, however Falric cut him off.

"Oh my god!" he said as he came to a dark realization.

"What wrong?" said Arthas, concern in his voice.

"I just remembered that I forgot to put through your apology letter to Lord Uther." said Falric. "It completely slipped my mind."

"When does the post office close?" askjed Arthas, dread in his voice.

"Er... In about five minutes." said Falric nervously.

Arthas' expression turned to rage "Five minutes! You fool! We'll never make it there in time, Uther will be expecting an apology, and I'll look like a jerk because of it!"

"Just a thought." said Marwynn "We could just kill him..."

"Shut up Marwynn, now is not the time for your insanely overcomplicated theories." said Arthas, before turning back to Falric "All right, I'll send a message to my father to delay the ceremony, then we'll grab our horses, blow the city up to cover our tracks, and head for Kalimdor."

"But sir we can't blow the city up." said Falric "That would be evil."

"Oh." said Arthas in a disappointed tone, before raising his hands "Better give ourselves up then."

"We can't Milord." said Marwynn, facepalming "We haven't done anything evil!"

"Damn." said Arthas in slight disappointment "I suppose the only thing left to do is drop the plan and move on with life."

"Oh." said Falric in surprise. "Well what do we do now."

"Well I suppose we could go be hailed as the saviors of Lordaeorn." said Arthas. "I mean, we certainly earned it."

"Yeah, let's do that."

….and that's just what they did.

**Meanwhile, at the peak of the frozen throne:**

Tichondrius, and Ner'zhul sat in absolute silence, inwardly seething.

At last Tichondrius spoke "I told you it wouldn't-"

"Shut up Dreadlord."


	2. How to smuggle Runeblades

**Warcraft: Non Evil Takeover**

**Chapter Two:**

The welcome back into Lordaeron City was conducted with great fanfare. Arthas, Falric, and Marwynn were welcomed back as heroes. Rose petals were thrown in their path, and tales were told of their mighty deeds.

Due to a certain assassination plot dropped in favor of living like, ironically enough, Kings, the whole affair was a smashing success, and everyone was quite satisfied.

But all was not well.

The cold fact remains that a plot to destroy a nation doesn't clean itself up just because those plotting found something better to do with their time. And since Arthas had to go to a fancy party. Falric and Marwynn drew straws to decide who had to quietly smuggle out the several hundred rune blades they had brought with him. Said unholy blades had been designed to create Death Knights, and would likely raise a lot of awkward questions.

Marwynn lost at straws, and so he was given a large black case full of Runeblades to sneak out of the city.

That was really where the plan broke down.

Marwynn approached the gate guard, carrying a the case over his left shoukder, as he attempted to look as non threatening as possible. He was doing rather well, considering that he was wearing full black armor with skull insignia all over it's joints.

"Hello sir." said the gate guard, as he approached, raising one hand in greeting.

Marwynn jumped as he walked up. "Oh! Uh… Hello! How are you! I'm fine thank you!"

The Guard looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and pulled out a sheet of parchment, which Marwynn recognized as a list of things **not** allowed in Lordaeron. "Have you read this sir?" he asked, showing the paper to Marwynn.

"No." said the Deathknight, before his brain caught up with him. "I mean yes! Definitely!"

The guard looked nonplussed. "Anything to declare?"

"Yes." said Marwynn. "I mean no! Nope! Nothing to declare!"

"I see." said the Guard "So you don't have any rune blades, evil spellbooks, or any other assorted unholy artifacts."

"Yes actually." said Marwynn. "I have four rune blades… Wait! No I meant one Runeblade! No! Wait! Not even one rune blade! No Runeblades at all!"

"Hmm." said the guard, not sounding particularly convinced. "Okay, so where are you heading."

"Oh, Northrend, to return these to..." said Marwynn with shrug. "Wait! Not Northrend! It was… uh… you know." he paused "What's that country where they don't use Runeblades at all."

"…Quel'thalas." supplied the man, looking rather skeptical.

"Yes!" said Marwynn "I was going to Quel'thalas to… uh…"

It was right around this point that the suitcase started glowing with unholy magic. Marwynn instantly tried to hide the suitcase behind his back, and when that failed, he slammed it against the ground. That didn't work either.

The guard smiled pleasantly.

The moans of a thousand dead men began to seap through the case. Marwynn hit it several times trying to make it be quiet. It didn't help.

"Alright fine, I confess!" said Marwynn at last, throwing the case down in disgust. "This whole case is crammed full of unholy swords! I'm secretly part of a evil scheme to assassinate King Terenas and destroy Lordaeron!" he fell to his knee's. "Put me in irons, I've been a bloody fool."

There was a pause.

"I don't believe you sir." said the guard frankly.

There was a pause.

"It's true." said Marwynn "I'm a Death Knight planning to-"

"Oh don't give me that, Sir." said the guard "You couldn't assassinate a giant pig in Stormwind, much less the King of Lordaeron."

"What do you mean!" said Marwynn in an affronted tone as he got to his feet. "I've killed men before! I've killed Orcs, Ghouls, and Abombinations! You name it, I can kill it!"

The guard sighed. "Now your just wasting my time, sir. Move along."

"Now wait a minute!" said Marwynn, opening the case "Look!" he dumped the case, and dozens of Runeblades fell out."

The guard was not swayed. "Look, for all I know sir, you could have bought these in Lordaeron before you ever set foot in Northrend."

"I wouldn't buy two dozen rune blade!" yelled Marwynn incredulously.

"Don't waste my time, sir." growled the guard in annoyance, as he saw several other people approaching. "I have to catch the real Death Knights."

"I AM A REAL DEATH KNIGHT!" screamed Marwynn, drawing his rune blade in anger. "I'M AN UNHOLY WARRIOR YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL PROVE-"

Two other guards grabbed him by the shoulders and promptly began draggin out the gate, even as he screamed bloody murder.

A beautiful Elven Sorceress approached in a low cut outfit. "What a poor fellow." she commented, as she saw Marwynn struggling with the guards "It looks like he needs professional help."

"Right, cut the wise cracks, Death Knight!" said the guard, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her away. "Get into the guardhouse, and strip!"

Gate guards have interesting priorities in Lordaeron.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Authors Note:**

Well, this is a story I never expected to return to. I plan to continue this soon enough, as I have a few other ideas.

And yes, this whole story will likely be partially inspired by monty python, though I will try to add an occasional twist.

Please tell me what you think.


	3. Fel weather Friendship

**Chapter One:**

It was two days into the search for Frostmourne, and Arthas had finally decided that Northrend had become his least favorite place on Azeroth. It had taken awhile to beat 'in the center of Black Rock Spires lava flows', but at least that was over with quickly. Unlike Northrend, where pretty much everything sucked, and took forever.

Case in the point the current search. They had been well on their way to at last finding Frostmourne, so that they might wield it to slay all who opposed them, when a suddenly attack by wolves had separated Arthas from the main force, and now he was walking through the snows with only a vague idea of which direction he should be heading.

The wind picked up gradually, and slowly but surely it began to snow again. Arthas pulled his blue cloak closer around him, and found himself shuddering anyway.

"Damn it!" he said in frustration. "Where the hell is Muradin, and where the hell is Frostmourne! Can't these quests ever turn out to be-"

It was at this point that he spotted the castle. It was not a standard castle of the Scourge, where you'd have massive black spires with a design theme that was like the architect had gone out of his way to make it look unfriendly. Nor was it the fine shining city kind of castle, where you knew just by looking at it that this was where the forces of Light would be making a stand against the armies of Darkness.

It was just… ordinary. It's walls were of ordinary gray stone, and unmarked, and it's roof was covered with ordinary forms of insulation. Overall it was one of the most ordinary castles Arthas had ever seen.

Which made it naturally suspicious. The Paladins handbook clearly stated that if you encountered a Castle of any kind, it**would** have a theme. This one didn't, ergo his problem.

On the one hand going in there could very well lead to his death. On the other…

Well it wasn't outside.

He made his decision and made for it. It took him almost an hour to make it there, and when at last he did he was stumbling from shoving his way through the heavily mounting snow. He fought his way through the last few feet, using his hammer to prop himself up when he almost stumbled, and bashed on the door with one armored gauntlet.

"Open the door!" he called, knocking hard as the snow intensified around him. "In the name of all things Light and Dark open the damn door!"

The door opened a bit quicker than he expected and he fell through, stumbling down to land on gray flagstones. Pulling himself up to his knees, he heard the sound of the door shutting and glanced back to see that they had indeed closed, yet there was no one around.

"If this turns out to be some kind of home for an eldritch horror, or final resting place of a horrifying beast from beyond the stars, I swear I will find a god to write a complaint to." he muttered as he stood and turned round…

To find himself facing a stunningly beautiful woman with red eyes and long dark hair. Further examination revealed that she was wearing a black leather leotard, had bat wings, hooves instead of feet, and a long whip like tail.

"Welcome my Lord, to the Castle Nitroglycerin." she said in a seductive tone, moving forward to press her voluptuous form against him. Or at least that was what Arthas assumed she tried to do, because he was not stupid like some adventurers, and side stepped her attempt to act seductive and held up his hammer.

Her eyes glanced at the hammer, and widened slightly for only a moment, before her posture changed to something far more reserved, and the seductive aura which Arthas had not realized she had been using evaporated. "Where Succubae who have given up the evil, hedonistic ways of our sisters and begun to live a life of… petting kittens and rabbits I supposed." she said quickly. "So there is no need to get violent with your hammer, Paladin."

He paused for a moment, wondering if he should bother calling her bluff, or just attack outright. Then he noticed that there were at least several dozen other Succubae around and that the wind and snow had intensified.

Yeah, he was dead if he started a fight here. Better to find a location that was more defensible where he could hold back the tide of scantily clad beautiful woman, their bodies flexing as perspiration-

What was he thinking about again. Oh yes, the sheer idiocy of their story.

"Kittens and rabbits?" he said snidely Is that really the best you can come up with?"

"It's not a story!" she said "We have gathered here in the Castle Nitroglycerin to uh…" she stopped, and reverted to her normal posture. "You don't believe a word I'm saying do you?" She said in her normal voice, one that had presumably evolved to sound like sex itself.

"Nope." he replied, succeeding in keeping his eyes firmly on her face with an effort of willpower unlike any other seen by man. "Although I'll admit I'm curious about the place name."

She sighed, a sound that tried to set off every sexual desire and family forming instinct within Arthas' mind. "I know, it's rather silly all things considered. Really I named it just to break from demonic tradition."

"Which tradition are we speaking of?" he asked, finding himself genuinely curious from the words spoken by her perfect lips even as pushed the after mentioned attributes from his mind.

"Oh, you know." she said with a shrug that sent her extraordinarily large breasts into a bounce that he did not see because he forced his gaze up and stopped thinking about it. "'Skullcrush fortress, Hellfire citidel, Demongate ridge. They are all just a bit too descriptive for my tastes. The name kind of limit's the potential for convincing people your on the level, doesn't it?"

"But isn't Nitroglycerin just as bad?" asked Arthas curiously "I mean, your naming your castle after an unstable chemical mixture that is likely to kill everyone near it if it get even a little shaken."

"True enough, but most people on Azeroth aren't educated, so they don't know that." the Succubus said in response, her voice becoming easier to resist. It wasn't quite that it was any less erotic, but rather that it was easier to recognize and resist it's effects. "Whereas pretty much everyone knows what a skull is."

"I suppose that makes sense." mused Arthas "But enough of this, I'd rather get back to the matter at hand. Like what you are really doing here?"

"…Would you believe that we sell pet Hellhounds?"

"No."

"Seek to ascend to godhood without needless bloodshed."

"No."

"Would you buy it if I said we were on vacation and thus not a threat?"  
"Oh yes, because so many people go to Northrend their summer break." he replied sarcastically, inwardly pleased that he could now look her in the eye with relative ease. "Try again."

"…How about if I said that we have a vague evil plan which requires you to remain alive for the foreseeable future."

"I might buy that." he admitted "However since said plan is evil, and I am a Paladin I would then be morally obligated to kill you."

"What if I were to point out that there are over six hundred separate Succubae in this castle, and that even if you can resist and defeat them all, I can blow this sky high with a thought if you try anything. Violent. Trying something sexual won't provoke such a reaction, because well… you know… succubus."

"The thought never occurred to me." he replied stoically.

"…Seriously?" she said in surprise. "Because it's been scientifically proven that even gay men and straight woman feel attracted to-"

"Or more precisely, they did occur briefly before I smashed it's skull to pieces with a giant hammer of pure discipline mind and drowned it's children in the icy cool lake of temperance, because only an idiot would ever knowingly sleep with a succubus, however pretty she may be."

"…Nice metaphor." she said after a moment. "But do you really think I'm pretty?" Her voice sounded flattered on top of the normal layers of seduction, and her posture seemed a bit

"I was speaking in general terms. I consider your specific appearance irrelevant." he replied. "Now then, for the sake of argument, let's assume that I believe you, and we're stuck at an impasse where neither of us can risk killing the other. What happen now?"

She paused in thought for a moment. "Would you like some tea?"

He blinked in surprise. "Well if it's not too much trouble-"

"Oh no, not at all." she said in a friendly tone. "It's not often we have guests who we can't immediately bend to our wills for a few nights of passion before we tire of them and shove them out a window."

"…Yeah, let's keep the subject off the topic of sex." Arthas said "I'm engaged, and I'm not stupid."

"Obviously not." she said motioning for him to follow her, which he did while getting ready to raise his divine shield at a moments notice- "My name is Sadima by the way."

"Does the apostrophe in that word actually mean anything?"

"No."

…...

"Stop!" said Magni Bronzebeard with one upraised hand, and Arthas glanced at the Dwarven King in annoyance from where he sat across the table from Magni. "What does this have to do with the death of my brother Muradin?"

"I'm telling the full story?" Arthas replied in annoyance, twirling Frostmourne absently in a manner that made the Dwarven King flinch. "You called me here to explain what happened to Muradin, and I'm trying to do just that?"

"Look, I'm sure you've got a very interesting story here about how you had tea with a Queen of Suffering-" began King Terenas to one side.

"Mistress of Torment actually." interjected Arthas helpfully.

"What?" said his father in surprise.

"She was a Mistress of Torment," clarified the Prince. "A Queen of Suffering is the supreme leader of given faction of Succubae, while a Mistress of Torment is kind of like a Princess. I think. At the very least when a Queen of Suffering dies a Mistress of Torment takes her place."

"So a Mistress of Torment is the daughter of a Queen-"

"No." said Arthas "Just the heir, the position is based on merit. The Mistress of Torment is an honor given to favored servants of a given Queen."

"Oh," said King Terenas frowning "Then wouldn't a better comparison be a Princess Consort?"

"Ordinarily less, but apparently the title of 'consort' goes to any being in the same room as one."

There was a pause as King Terenas mulled this over. "So your saying that-"

"Not to interrupt your findings on the nature of Demon Society." said Magni in annoyance "But I believe we were discussing the **death of my brother!"**

"Well if you hadn't interrupted me in the first place I would have finished by now." replied Arthas.

"I don't see how you having tea with a scantily clad Demoness has anything to do with the Death of my brother." replied the Dwarven King with an edge in his voice.

"Well it has a lot to do with it, if you'd let me finish." replied Arthas "If I just tell you how he died out of context it won't really give you a full understanding of the situation."

"Ahrg!" yelled Magni, slamming him fist down on the table. "Fine! Do as you will! But this had better have a point!"

"Alright then." said Arthas "We talked about various casual things for a while, which is where I learned all those things about Demons. Did you know that Archdemons have a code that you can't decline a rock off challenge if the person doing it wagers a soul on it."

"Is that really-"

"Muradin! How he died! Now!" said Magni in frustration, cutting Terenas off.

"Okay" said Arthas "So while we were waiting for the storm to pass the subject turned to Mal'ganis-"

…...

"Oh, the dread lord." Sadima sniffed "Pah, he's the reason we're stuck in this wasteland in the first place. We're technically part of his reserve force, but he's stationed us all here while the Dreadlords get to have all the fun. Sexist jerk. How do you know him?" she asked.

"Oh, me?" he said "I'm here to brutally murder him for laying waste to my homeland, to that end I'm searching for a magical Runeblade called Frostmourne that my friend Muradin found. Or at least I _was _until we got separated."

There was a pause in which Sadma seemed slightly put out. "Is your name Arthas Menethil?" she asked after a moment.

"Uh yes, I suppose so."

"…One moment please." she said, before standing and walking out of the room. A sound vaguely resembling swearing was heard on the other side of the door, and Arthas gripped his hammer absently, just in case.

More swearing was heard, followed by the sound of whispering. Evidently an agreement was reached, because at that moment Sadima came back into the room, with several dozen other Succubae with her.

Arthas stood "So I take it this is the part where the sleeping draught you put in my tea is supposed to work. You'll be disappointed. As a Paladin I am immune to all diseases so-"

"We want to work for you." said Sadima after a moment, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"…I'm sorry what?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"I said that we want to work for you. Enter into your service, become your vassels, swear loyalty to you."

"Okay…" said Arthas "Why, exactly?"

"Well because we hate the Dreadlords." explained Sadima bluntly. "We're just as smart as them, with a better understanding of emotion, and we're stuck being used as reserve forces while they get to have all the fun burning worlds."

"…You do realize that I'm a Paladin, right." said Arthas, raising an eyebrow. "Burning worlds really isn't on my agenda."

"Maybe not right now, but in a few centuries you'll probably be more receptive to the idea." said Sadima nonchalantly. "And in the meantime we can content ourselves with brutally murdering the Dreadlords."

"And what makes you think I would ever trust you to take a field command?" he asked bluntly.

"Oh, you don't have to." she replied "We're banking on you turning evil eventually anyway, so we're perfectly willing to spend however long it takes for that to happen as glorified harem girls. That's basically all we act as right now anyway, except when we're doing it for you in Lordaeron we'll actually be able to do something than shiver in this castle all day."

"And why exactly-" he began, but he was cut off.

"We can also provide extensive information regarding the true nature of the forces behind the scourge as well as the long term objectives of their demonic masters. Here's a bit, once Demons swear an oath, they must abide by it."

"Well I-" he faltered, as he suddenly realized that the Succubae around him had began to close rather tightly around him,

"And don't worry, the Legion punishes treachery extremely harshly." said Sadima, pressing her chest against his. "We're smart enough to know that joining you is a one way trip."

Arthas' mind was growing fuzzy from the effect of their simultaneous glamour spells. He drove them away, but unfortunately was faced with another problem. Even without magical control, Succubae remained sexy as all hell.

"Look here" he said "It'll be a PR nightmare-"

Sadima did not verbally respond, but rather simply changed shape into that of a normal, exceptionally beautiful human woman.

"…Okay." he said "But I have a fiancee who I will not-"

"Oh by all means." said Sadisma "We don't care much for the nature of our servitude as long as it gets us out of Northrend. If you so desire we will gladly abstain from attempting to seduce you." she paused for a moment. "Although if you wish we could attempt… persuasion with Ms Proudmoore."

"Well… I…" said Arthas, his face turning red at the mental image of Jaina-

And then the moment was abruptly ended with a literal crash as Muradin Bronzebeard and two footman clad in heavy arm smashed through the window and knocked the Succubae away.

"What the hell-" began Sadima, before stepping back as Muradin brandished a hammer and axe.

"Back foul temptresses!" he cried loudly, before turning to Arthas "Quickly lad, you are in great peril, go and we shall hold them here!"

"What?" said Arthas as he was pulled away by the two dwarves. "No, we don't need to-"

"Arthas is bewitched!" said Muradin motioning for the footman to drag him away, who obeyed without question.

"No I'm not bewitched!" said Arthas "And I'm not in peril!"

"He's right!" said Sadima chasing after them "We weren't going to-"

"Be silent creature of darkness!" cried Muradin warding them off with his axe "Arthas you are in peril, and must go!"

"Look, even if I am in peril I can handle them! They wouldn't stand a chance!" Arthas yelled even as they reached the gate which proved too strong for either of the footman to break down.  
"Yes! Yes!" cried Sadima "We'd never be able to beat him! He's way to-"

"SILENCE!" cried Muradin, growing to enormous size as he activated his Avatar ability and smashing through the gate with one backhanded strike. "Quickly! Let us be away!"

"But I'm a Knight of the Silver hand, it's my duty to face peril wherever I find it!" yelled Arthas as he was dragged out back into the snow.

"No it's your duty to protect Lordaeron!" said Muradin.

"Can't we do both!?" he pleaded.

"Of course not. We need to find Frostmourne, that will be a far safer alternative to the lies of these unholy creatures of the nether."

"I bet your gay!" accused Arthas angrily.

"No I'm not." said Muradin.

…...

"Yeah, later it turned out that Frostmourne was a cursed sword designed to steal my soul, and it was only thanks to my previous experience with the Succubae that I was able to detect the influences of the Lich King an realize how stupid they were." summarized Arthas. "So when Muradin Bronzebeard took a shard of ice to the chest I ditched him in the snows of Northrend rather than waste ten seconds healing him."

There was a pause as King Terenas and Magni stared at him.

Finally the King of the Dwarves spoke. "Well, as long as you had a good reason, I suppose it doesn't matter."

"What?" said Terenas in surprise "That's it? My son left your brother to die in a barren wasteland because he stopped him from getting a harem of succubi, and your okay with that?"

"Well yeah." said Magni "I'd have done the same thing. Wouldn't you?"

"No!" said Terenas. "I'd never abandon friend to die alone in a snowy wasteland, even if he had stopped me from getting my own personal harem of voluptuous, sexually charged-" he paused "Oh alright fine I totally would!" he said with a resigned sigh. "I mean, turning the other cheek is one thing, but you have to draw the line somewhere."

"Precisely." said Magni And we've got no business judging your son for something which we would have done ourselves just as easily."

"I suppose your right." said King Terenas with a sigh, before turning to Arthas "So on a separate note, we got a message from King Varian Wrynn, requesting aid in defeating a gnoll infestation."

…...

End Chapter Three

…...

**Authors Note:**

Okay, so I finally updated this fic after who knows how long. This chapter probably represents a new record for my stories in terms of sexual content. This was only natural, given which scene of monty python I based this one off, though I'll admit that it was a good deal looser in it's adaptation.

Still, I hope you enjoyed it, and if anyone wants to guess at the source material you may feel free to do so.


End file.
